


Looking for Another

by BoxOnTheNile



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Succubi & Incubi, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOnTheNile/pseuds/BoxOnTheNile
Summary: When the Omnic Crisis began, supernatural creatures like Fareeha’s family made themselves known. Oreads became unmoving stone defenders, weres ripped ‘bots apart with teeth and claws, celestial descendants healed the battered and dying. The Fae disappeared for those long fifteen years, retreating from the onslaught of Iron into the Lost Lands.The Amaris are sex demons, but that's okay.





	Looking for Another

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero explanation for this. I know it started in the OWG discord, but I'm not sure how I got this far.
> 
> I have no real coherent plot, so its mostly gonna be short stories set in this au. I have an extensive backstory for WereCree already, so lemme know if anyone wants to see that. 
> 
> Title from "Start of Time" by Gabrielle Aplin.

Fareeha checked herself in the mirror again and grinned. She looked perfect: her makeup impeccable, gossamer dress floating around her hips. 

She was _hungry_ , soul-deep, and when Jesse started looking appetizing, it was time to stop putting it off and go hunting.  
Speaking of Jesse, he was pacing the halls, but glanced up at her as she left her room. He flashed her a quick smile, and she could see fangs. 

“Hungry?”

“Starving,” Fareeha said. Jesse frowned a little, but before he could speak, she cut him off. “The full moon is soon? How long?”

“Couple ‘a days.” He reached out a hand, and Fareeha took it. The small contact was enough for her to siphon off energy, just a little, just enough that she wouldn't frenzy and hurt someone on accident. They held hands the whole way to the Watchpoint’s vehicle bay.

Fareeha headed to the nearest city, flirted with several people in a bar, and eventually let a woman take her back to her apartment.  
-

The woman, Sara, had coffee ready the next morning. “I don't think I've ever brought a succubus home,” she chirped when Fareeha made her way to the kitchen. “Weres, naiads, even a Fae, once, but you're my first succubus. I've heard you typically go after men.”

“I'm an equal opportunist.” Fareeha carefully set the coffee aside and went for a glass water instead. The bright white energy of Sara’s soul was still buzzing under her skin, and the last thing she needed was caffeine. “Your aura is as good as any other. Great, really, I won't need to eat for weeks.”

“Shame,” Sara murmured into her mug. “I was going to offer breakfast.”  
-

The Amaris were a long line of minor sex demons, tracing their heritage back centuries, with possible references to their bloodline as far back as the time of Alexander the Great. 

When the Omnic Crisis began, supernatural creatures like Fareeha’s family made themselves known. Oreads became unmoving stone defenders, weres ripped ‘bots apart with teeth and claws, celestial descendants healed the battered and dying. The Fae disappeared for those long fifteen years, retreating from the onslaught of Iron into the Lost Lands. 

Overwatch rose from the ash and fire, and opened their ranks to human and nonhuman alike. And Fareeha grew up in this place, hardly ever stopping for human food as her maturing soul fed on the affection saturating those halls. 

Now, however, she had grown into her power as a succubus, and her childhood home had changed as well.  
-

The Recalled Overwatch had enough old members to remember Monday Movie Night, so Fareeha found herself tucked neatly into Mako’s side, her feet stretched out into Jesse’s lap. The casual physicality dripped warmth into her soul, and she was careful to monitor her snacking. Jesse could stop her feeding, as he was another nonhuman, but Mako was all human, and there was no reason to exhaust him just so she could have a snack. 

Jamison passed a bowl of popcorn up to Mako, who then offered it to Fareeha. She shook her head gently.

“She's already eating,” Jesse told him, and Mako tilted his head.

“Wait. She’s not human?”

Jamison made a self-deprecating sound as he turned. “Sometimes I forget you can't sense other nonhumans. Nah, ‘Ree’s… something.”

“A succubus,” Fareeha said, carefully extracting herself from his side. “I'm so sorry, I thought you knew. Ugh, and I've been skimming energy off your aura for the past twenty minutes _without consent_ , fuck.”

One big hand pulled her back against Mako's side. “ ‘S fine.”

Fareeha immediately felt his soul for signs of a compulsion, wondering if maybe she'd charmed him accidentally, but there was no sign of magic. He was making the decision of his own free will. Warily, she settled back into her original position, and very, very carefully kept herself from feeding from him again.  
-

“So how does eating work for you?”

Fareeha looked up from her book as Jamison dropped onto the couch next to her. She liked the rec room, steeped as it was in the energies she fed on, but there was always the chance of interruption. “How do you mean?”

“Like,” Jamison waved one hand. “Okay, so my Mum is a fire elemental of some kind, and that passed to me. I need heat to stay alive, and can even skip eating if I'm hot enough, because the Fire keeps me going. But succubuses-”

“Succubi,” Mako corrected from where he stood nearby. 

“-feed off sex or something? But McCree said you were eatin’ last night, and you certainly weren't fuckin’ Roadie.”

“It doesn't need to be sex.” She set her book in her lap. “So it's like this. You can feed off heat, right? But you can only go so long before you need to eat actual food. It's similar for me, sort of. I can skim energy off a soul just through contact, but eventually, I need a full meal. Sex is the full meal, and ‘skimming’ is just a snack.”

“I've seen you eat normal food before,” Mako said, sitting on the opposite side of the couch. 

“Well, yeah.” She shrugged. “I don't technically need to, but it's nice sometimes. Auras don't taste like anything, they're just… warmth, down in my soul.”

“What happens if you take too much?” Jamison asked.

“You can stop me, you're nonhuman yourself,” Fareeha told him. “But if I kept drawing from a human? Eventually, they, uh… they don't have the energy to sustain themselves, and they, they die.”

“Have you ever kept drawing?” Mako’s eyes bore into her. 

“No.” She was vehement. “No, I'm very careful. I skim a lot so I won't frenzy like that, I could never forgive myself if I- if I-”

Jamison put his flesh hand over her mouth. “Okay, you're fine then.”

Fareeha blinked and nodded, and Jamison pulled his hand away. “Any other questions?”

“Harem rumors.”

She burst out laughing. “Okay, yes, some succubi and incubi keep harems so they never draw too much from one person. My mother did. Personally, I look for one night stands, and I had a friend in Cairo always willing to feed me. Why?” She waggled her eyebrows. “Are you interested?”

Neither of them could meet her eyes.

“Ooooo shit,” she said. “Hit the nail on the head there. Okay.” She _was_ kinda hungry, and Jamison’s soul burned red-orange instead of the human white. It felt/tasted amazing, and she wanted.

It was food offered freely, and she was already leaning towards the elemental, her magic reaching to charm him…

“Fuck, what's that?” Jamison shivered, and the spell was broken. “Was that you? Your magic?”

“A compulsion.” Fareeha shook her head to clear it, leaning back and away. “Instinctual. You offered a meal, and I wanted to guarantee you wouldn’t take it back. I can normally control it better than that.”

“I didn't feel anything,” Mako said, and Fareeha shrugged. 

“You wouldn't. Jamison’s soul will immediately try to reject magic that isn't his. Your soul doesn't have magic, and is thus very susceptible to it.” She grew serious. “I was afraid I charmed you last night, actually. Afraid enough I stopped skimming. I didn't need to eat, anyway, really.” 

Jamison waggled his eyebrows. “What about today?”

“How about we raid the kitchen for Jesse's whiskey and see what happens?”  
-

She didn't actually get a meal that night, but she didn't need one, honestly. She was perfectly happy watching a drunk Jamison(“For fuck’s sake, call me Jamie, ‘Ree. We're friends here.”) summon fire to his hands, the flames dancing the same red-orange as his soul. 

Succubi were naturally polyamorous, surrounding themselves with people who loved them. Fareeha had never really understood before. She had friends and family that showered her with love, but that night? Jamie and Mako’s affection for each other seemed to expand and include her, and it filled her limbs with warmth.

She climbed to the roof and waited for the sun to rise, wishing her mother was here. She needed answers, but there was no one to give them.


End file.
